Una mision en Mexico
by Alba
Summary: Una mujer puede cambiar la vida de un hombre. Esto es lo que le pasa a Sands.


Sheldom Jeffers Sands (Sands), era un hombre muy atractivo de ojos  
marrones, y pelo algo largo y castaño. Trabajaba en la CIA, y a pesar  
de las responsabilidades que su trabajo requería, se lo tomaba todo  
con calma, y era muy despreocupado.  
Su filosofía era:  
"Les tiendo trampas, ellos pican, y contemplo como caen".  
  
Un día, como siempre, Sands entró en su apartamento en México. Allí  
había una joven sentada en la única silla de la habitación. Llevaba  
una larga falda roja con una raja en el lado derecho, dejando al  
descubierto su muslo, y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Sus pelo era  
castaño y un poco ondulado, y sus ojos eran también marrones.  
  
-Así que tu eres mi nueva compañera- dijo Sands-, y menuda  
compañera...  
La joven se levantó.  
-Me llamo Elizabeth- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Sands-.  
-¿Y no sería mejor que me dieras dos besos?-dijo Sands sonriendo-.  
-Mire señor, he venido aquí a trabajar, no a tratar con idiotas, así  
que será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento. Ya estoy enterada de la  
misión, y por lo que me han dicho no contamos con mas dos semanas.  
Conozco a todos sus contactos, y lo que debemos hacer.  
-Esta bien, de acuerdo. He quedado dentro de diez minutos con Cucuy en  
un antro que esta por aquí cerca.  
-Bien, pues, vamos.  
Sands se colocó sus gafas de sol y miró a la joven. Sentía una gran  
atracción hacía ella, y le costaba disimularla.  
-Y... ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Sands-.  
-21, pero creo que eso no importa ahora.  
-No, no...desde luego que no.  
Sands y Elizabeth salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron a un  
pequeño restaurante que estaba por allí cerca.  
Una vez entraron, Sands se reunió con Cucuy. En una mesa frente a  
ellos estaba sentado un hombre. Llevaba una guitarra, por lo que  
parecía ser un mariachi.  
-¿Tiene algún nombre?- preguntó Sands-.  
-Le llaman "El", como el articulo-dijo Cucuy-.  
-Se de donde viene, gracias- dijo Sands sarcásticamente-.  
  
Sands se acercó a el mariachi y se sentó en la misma mesa.  
-Quiero que mates a un hombre- dijo Sands-.  
El le miró de reojo. Elizabeth llegó a la mesa con un plato de cerdo  
pibil (el plato preferido de Sands), y se sentó junto a ellos.  
-El, tienes que probar esto- dijo Sands-. Pido esto en todos los  
antros a los que voy, y sinceramente, este es el mejor que e probado,  
sin duda. Esta demasiado rico. Esta tan rico que cuando lo termine  
pagaré la cuenta, iré hacia la cocina y mataré el cocinero. Porque a  
eso me dedico, a mantener el equilibrio en este país. Y quisiera que  
tu me ayudaras a mantenerlo, apretando el gatillo.  
-¿Y que mate al cocinero?- dijo El-.  
-No, yo le mataré, mi coche esta aparcado ahí detrás, tu, mataras a  
Márquez.¿te acuerdas del general Márquez?  
El mariachi bajó la mirada, como recordando el pasado.  
-Lo a contratado el cártel de Barillo para que asesine al presidente  
en un intento de golpe de estado. Necesito que tu pagues con la misma  
moneda, después de que haya asesinado al presidente.  
-¿Y porque yo?.  
-Pues francamente, porque no tienes nada por lo que vivir. Y en cierto  
modo ya estas muerto, y Márquez es el hombre que te mató. ¿Porque  
no... devolverle el favor?  
-Reúnete con una socia mía llamada Salomé- dijo Elizabeth escribiendo  
el nombre en un papel-. Ella te dirá lo que debes hacer, y luego nos  
pondremos en contacto contigo, si aceptas el trato.  
El mariachi cogió el papel y se levantó, mientras se metía un trozo  
de cerdo que había cogido en la boca.  
-¿Verdad que esta bueno?- preguntó Sands-.  
El mariachi escupió el trozo de cerdo.  
-Que asco- dijo Sands en voz baja-.  
-Te esperaré en el coche- dijo Elizabeth-.  
  
Sands siguió con la vista a la joven. Una vez ella estuvo fuera, pagó  
la cuenta, se colocó las gafas de sol y fue a la cocina. Allí mató al  
cocinero.  
  
Pasaron dos días desde aquel encuentro con el Mariachi. Sands y  
Elizabeth se dirigían a otro antro. Sands iba hablando por su móvil.  
Un niño de unos once años se les acercó.  
-¿Quieren chicles?- preguntó el niño-.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Sands-.  
-Que si quiere chicle.  
-¿Por qué?, ¿para que iba a querer yo un chicle?  
-Es chicle de menta, sabe muy rico, enserio. Es que tengo una familia  
a la que mantener: hermanos, hermanas, papa, mama...  
-Sands, no seas así, cómprale un chicle- dijo Elizabeth-.  
-Vale vale- dijo Sands mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes del  
bolsillo-. Esto, podrá mantenernos alejados durante mucho tiempo, o  
sea que, no quiero volver a verte.  
-¡Gracias señor!  
-A cagar- dijo Sands mientras hacía un gesto con la mano como  
apartando al niño-.  
-No te gustan los niños, ¿verdad?- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo-.  
-Bueno, a lo mejor si el niño fuese mío... podría demostrarte lo bueno  
que soy con los niños, así que tu y yo...- dijo Sands con una sonrisa-  
.  
-¡Ni hablar!- dijo Elizabeth-.  
La joven había empezado a sentir atracción por Sands, a pesar de que  
no quería demostrarlo.  
  
Los dos llegaron a un nuevo antro y se sentaron a esperar. Jorge no  
tardo mucho en aparecer. Sands habló un rato con el. Después de las  
presentaciones, Sands dijo:  
-Quiero que detengas a Barillo-.  
-No puedo, ya no soy del FBI, estoy retirado.  
-Un autentico agente nunca se retira, solo...se lo toma con mas calma.  
-No puedo.  
Elizabeth se levantó de la mesa y se sentó justo al lado de Jorge.  
Comenzó a hablar suavemente.  
-Estoy segura de que puede hacer algo. Un hombre como usted no se  
puede retirar tan pronto. Además, Barillo mató a un amigo suyo.  
-Por su difunto amigo, por la misión que no completó en San Antonio-  
dijo Sands-. ¿No lo hará?.  
Jorge se quedó pensativo.  
-Me gustaría que probaras un poco de mi cerdo- dijo Sands, porque  
es... superior.  
Sands y Elizabeth se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del antro.  
  
-Tienes un gran poder de convicción- dijo Sands-.  
-Los hombres sois idiotas. Veis una cara bonita y caéis a sus pies.  
-No lo dirás por mi, ¿verdad?  
-Lo decía por ti- dijo Elizabeth guiñando un ojo-.  
Sands no pudo contenerse más y agarró por la cintura a Elizabeth. La  
joven miró la mano de Sands, y después le miró a los ojos. Durante  
varios segundos trató de mantener la mirada, pero no pudo aguantar  
mucho tiempo mirando aquellos ojos marrones. Un escalofrío recorrió su  
cuerpo, y de su boca únicamente salió una sonrisa.  
-Vamonos al apartamento- dijo Sands-.  
  
Una vez allí Elizabeth se sentó en la cama. Los dos se lanzaban largas  
miradas. Ambos estaban nerviosos, y lo demostraban. Sands intentó  
contenerse, pero la tentación pudo con el. Se acercó a Elizabeth, y la  
ayudó a levantarse. Después la besó en los labios mientras  
desabrochaba la camisa de la joven. Elizabeth le quitó la chaqueta y  
la camiseta, mientras jugaba con sus manos en la espalda de Sands.  
Lentamente se tumbaron en la cama y se metieron bajo las sabanas.  
Una vez acabaron el "juego", Elizabeth se quedó dormida, mientras  
Sands fumaba y acariciaba su piel.  
  
De repente, el móvil de Sands, que estaba en la mesilla, sonó.  
-Te estoy esperando en la plaza de toros con Nicolás-dijo Cucuy, que  
era el que había llamado-.  
-¿Y para eso me tienes que llamar?. Has tenido la suerte de que no has  
despertado a la chica, sino estate seguro de que te hubiera metido el  
aparatito por el que estas hablando en el culo.  
Tras decir aquello apagó el móvil, se levantó de la cama y se vistió.  
Después se acercó a Elizabeth y la besó.  
-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo en voz baja-.  
  
Pasaron dos horas desde que Sands se había ido. Elizabeth esperaba  
sentada en la silla jugueteando con una pistola.  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Sands entró por ella.  
-Así que ya estas despierta- dijo Sands-.  
Elizabeth disparó hacia Sands, haciendo que este se moviera.  
-Pensaba que te habías ido, para no volver. Es lo que hacen muchos  
hombres. Una vez que consiguen lo que quieren, se largan.  
-¿Esa es la idea que tienes de mi?- dijo Sands mientras se acercaba a  
la joven.  
Cuando Sands estuvo a un paso de Elizabeth, esta le apuntó con la  
pistola en las zonas mas intimas del hombre.  
-Si das un paso mas te quedaras sin...  
-Entonces no podrás disfrutar mas de ella- dijo Sands sonriendo-.  
Elizabeth se levantó y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sands,  
mientras acercaba sus labios a los de este. Sands agarró la cintura de  
la joven.  
-Eres increíble- le dijo-.  
Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse.  
  
De repente alguien abrió la puerta. Era ajedrez, una antigua compañera  
en la CIA de Sands.  
  
-Vaya vaya, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-. ¿Qué hace esta perra  
contigo?  
-Si estas celosa porque nunca has conseguido nada con Sands, pégate  
cabezazos contra la pared, haber si se te pasa, pero a mi no me  
dirijas la palabra. Y la única perra que hay aquí eres tu.  
-¿Qué has dicho?.  
-¿A parte de una perra, eres sorda?.  
Ajedrez apuntó a Elizabeth con una pistola. Pero Sands se puso en  
medio, y le bajó la pistola.  
-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo a Ajedrez-. No quisiera ver sangre  
antes de tiempo, además, acabo de comer y eso sería  
asqueroso. Pásate esta noche por aquí y hablaremos con mas calma.  
Ajedrez salió por la puerta, lanzando una mirada fulminante a  
Elizabeth.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!. Ahora ya hay una persona mas en la lista de "personas  
que quieren verme muerta".  
-No te preocupes por ella, esta celosa, nada más. Y bien...¿qué tal si  
seguimos con lo que habíamos empezado?.  
-Me gustaría mucho, pero hemos quedado con Berini en el restaurante  
para que nos de una información sobre Barillo. Y creo que esa  
información es mas importante que "jugar",  
-¿Y mas tarde...?.  
Elizabeth sonrió, pero no dijo nada.  
Los dos salieron del apartamento y llegaron al restaurante. Sands se  
colocó el brazo falso, y metió su verdadero brazo bajo la mesa,  
agarrando una pistola. Berini no tardó en llegar.  
-¿Tienes la información?- preguntó Sands-.  
-Tengo todo lo que necesites. ¿Estas nervioso?- dijo Berini-. Tal vez  
te la de, y tal vez no.  
-Ya sabes que ocultarle información a unos agentes federales es delito  
grave- dijo Elizabeth cansada de los juegos del hombre-, sobre todo,  
si esos agentes han pagado por ello.  
-Si no me das esa información, soy capaz de arrancarte el parche del  
ojo, y joderte el cerebro hasta matarte- dijo Sands-.  
-Chupamela- dijo Berini-.  
Una camarera se acercó a Sands con el café, y sin querer se lo derramó  
sobre el brazo postizo que tenía sobre la mesa.  
-Señor discúlpeme, lo siento- dijo la camarera mientras limpiaba el  
brazo de Sands-.  
-No pasa nada, váyase.  
-Le debe de doler mucho, el café estaba hirviendo.  
De repente, el brazo postizo que la camarera estaba limpiando se  
descoloco, y Berini se dio cuenta de la pistola que Sands tenía bajo  
la mesa.  
-Esto te ha costado la vida- le dijo Sands a Berini mientras disparaba-  
.  
Después se levantó y también mató a la camarera.  
-Ayúdame- le dijo Sands a Elizabeth-.  
  
Los dos cogieron el cadáver de Berini y lo metieron en el coche.  
Después se dirigieron a un río apartado que estaba en las afueras de  
la ciudad.  
  
Sands y Elizabeth tumbaron el cadáver en la orilla del río.  
Registraron todos sus bolsillos pero no encontraron nada.  
-Esta bien, es hora de mancharse-dijo Sands mientras se ponía un  
guante de goma-.  
-Mira debajo del parche- dijo Elizabeth-.  
Sands le quitó el parche y descubrió una pequeña nota de papel en el  
hueco donde debería estar el ojo.  
-Vaya, debería darte las gracias por no metertelo por el culo- dijo  
Sands sarcásticamente-. De todos modos...  
Sands metió su mano por el pantalón del cadáver, tocando su zona  
intima. Al sacar la mano dijo:  
-Te falta aceite.  
-Que cerdo eres...- dijo Elizabeth riendo-.  
-La verdad es que prefiero que me toquen ahí antes que tocar yo, así  
que si te ofreces voluntaria...  
-¿Es que siempre piensas en lo mismo?- dijo Elizabeth ruborizada-.  
-Cuando te pones esas faldas tan ajustadas si- dijo mientras se  
acercaba a ella para besarla-.  
La joven puso su dedo índice en los labios de Sands y dijo:  
-Estas loco, y eso me gusta mucho.  
Tas aquellas palabras, Elizabeth le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso.  
  
Llegó la noche y los dos estaban en el apartamento.  
-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Elizabeth-, la "perra" está apunto de  
llegar.  
-Si, pero ten cuidado, a estas horas la calle es peligrosa- dijo Sands  
agarrando por la cintura a Elizabeth-.  
-¿Te estas preocupando por mi?.  
De repente Ajedrez entró.  
-¡Maldito Sands!,¿no dijiste que hablaríamos solos?, ¿qué hace la  
perra aquí?.  
  
Elizabeth, harta de Ajedrez, se acercó a ella y la apuntó con la  
pistola. En respuesta a aquello, Ajedrez sacó tambien una pistola y  
apuntó a la joven.  
Sands dio un paso hacía adelante, para ponerse en medio, pero  
Elizabeth habló:  
-No Sands, estoy harta de ella. No te metas, porque voy a matarla.  
  
Las dos comenzaron a pelearse. Se arañaron, se golpearon, y se  
empujaron contra los pocos muebles que habían en la habitación.  
Ajedrez volvió a sacar su pistola, y le disparó a Elizabeth,  
alcanzándole en el brazo.  
-Ahora veremos quien es la perra- dijo Ajedrez mientras volvía a  
apuntar con su pistola a la joven-.  
Por suerte para Elizabeth, la pistola no tenía mas balas. Ajedrez sacó  
una pistola mas pequeña de dardos, y le disparó clavándole un dardo en  
el cuello. La joven cayó al suelo, y no se movió mas.  
-¿Qué le has disparado?- dijo Sands nervioso-.  
-Ha tenido suerte de que no tenía mas balas, sino la hubiera matado.  
Ese dardo solo la mantendrá dormida durante varios días, o con un poco  
de suerte, tal vez no despierte nunca más.  
-Debería matarte aquí mismo, pero te necesito para detener a Barillo.  
Quedamos dentro de dos días en "La pireta". Y...leva solo lo  
necesario. ¡Ah!, si Elizabeth no despierta, vete despidiéndote de tu  
cara bonita.  
Ajedrez mostró su sonrisa mas falsa, y se marchó.  
  
Sands recogió a Elizabeth y la tumbó en la cama. La joven ardía en  
fiebre.  
-Maldita zorra- dijo Sands refiriéndose a Ajedrez-.  
  
Pasaron dos días. Elizabeth estaba tumbada en la cama. A veces hablaba  
en sueños. La droga aun hacía efecto sobre ella, aunque con menos  
fuerza. Sands no estaba.  
De repente, Ajedrez entró en la habitación.  
-Vaya, así que aún no has muerto. Pues es hora de que desaparezcas del  
mapa, porque no quiero que te entrometas en mis planes, ni tu, ni el  
imbecil de Sands. Una vez haya acabado contigo, le mataré a el.  
Ajedrez estaba a punto de sacar la pistola, cuando Sands entró en la  
habitación.  
-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- dijo Sands-.  
-Solo venía a... recordarte que dentro de media hora estuvieras en "La  
pireta".  
Sin darle tiempo a Sands para que hablase, Ajedrez se marchó de la  
habitación.  
  
Sands se sentó en la cama junto a Elizabeth, y le acarició su rostro.  
La joven comenzó a moverse, y a hablar en sueños:  
-No vayas, te mataran, no debes ir...  
-Estas ardiendo en fiebre, es normal que delires. Sigue descansando.  
Ahora debo ir a atender unos asuntos- dijo mientras la besaba-. Hasta  
luego.  
Sands se marchó del apartamento. Elizabeth abrió los ojos con un gran  
esfuerzo y lentamente se incorporó. Veía doble, y apenas podía  
moverse, pero se levantó y salió de la habitación.  
  
Sands llegó a "La pireta" después de haberse entretenido varios  
minutos por el camino.  
Dentro del antro no había nadie. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió un cerdo  
pibil. Ajedrez, que había estado observando desde una esquina se sentó  
con el.  
De repente, Elizabeth entró en el antro, sin apenas poder sostenerse  
en pie.  
-¡Elizabeth!- dijo Sands-.  
-¡Vete, es una trampa!- dijo la joven casi sin poder respirar-.  
-Demasiado tarde- dijo Ajedrez sonriendo-.  
Un hombre apareció detrás de Sands y le inmovilizó agarrandole los  
brazos.  
Otros dos hombres aparecieron junto a Elizabeth y la agarraron.  
-Lleváosla- dijo Ajedrez-. Podéis tocarla un poco si queréis, pero  
cuando terminéis, matadla.  
Uno de los hombres miró a Sands y le dijo entre risas:  
-Ahora nos toca a nosotros disfrutar de ella.  
Después de aquellas palabras salieron del antro con Elizabeth.  
-No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?- dijo Ajedrez-.  
El hombre que agarraba a Sands le inyectó una droga. Sands comenzó a  
marearse, lo último que oyó fueron dos disparos que venían de la  
calle.  
-¡Elizabeth!- pensó-.  
Sands cayó dormido.  
  
Cuando Sands despertó estaba en una habitación oscura, tumbado en la  
cama. Ajedrez, Barillo y otro hombre estaban junto a el.  
-¿Ese es Barillo?- preguntó Sands-.  
-Si, es el, y yo soy su hija- dijo Ajedrez-.  
-¡Mierda!.  
-Llevas demasiado tiempo espiando mis operaciones- dijo Barillo-  
-Le advierto, que matarme sería un error, y tendría a todos los  
marines que hay desde aquí hasta Guantánamo siguiendo sus pasos,  
señor.  
-Por suerte para ti, nada de lo que hiciste me obliga a matarte.  
Solo... viste demasiado. Vamos a asegurarnos de que no vuelva a  
ocurrir.  
De repente, un pequeño taladro se acercaba a los ojos de Sands...  
  
Dos horas después Sands salía de aquella casa. Llevaba sus oscuras  
gafas puestas. Por su mejilla chorreaba gran cantidad de sangre. Le  
habían sacado los ojos.  
Estaba totalmente aturdido. Comenzó a hablar solo:  
-Me llamo Sheldom Jeffers Sands. Trabajo para la central de  
inteligencia. Les tiendo trampas, ellos pican y contemplo como caen.  
Vivo la vida loca.  
De pronto se oyó el sonido de una bicicleta que se acercaba. Sands se  
lanzó hacía adelante y la paró.  
-¿Quiere mas chicles?- dijo el niño que era el que estaba en la  
bicicleta-.  
-No, no- dijo mientras le quitaba los chicles de la mano y los tiraba  
al suelo-. Siento mucho lo de tus chicles, pero, mira, voy a darte  
esto- sacó un montón de billetes del bolsillo-, si me llevas al centro  
de la ciudad.  
-¿Le esta siguiendo alguien?- dijo el niño mirando hacia atrás-.  
-Ahora me resulta muy difícil saberlo porque hoy tengo un día muy  
malo, ¿tu ves a alguien?.  
-Si, un tipo, se está acercando.  
Sands se sacó de la bragueta una pequeña pero letal pistola y se la  
dio al niño.  
-Quiero que apuntes al tipo malo que nos esta siguiendo, y le pegues  
un tiro en la cabeza.  
-No puedo.  
-¿Qué?.  
-No puedo hacerlo.  
-Vamos.  
Sands y el niño comenzaron a andar. De repente, con un rápido  
movimiento Sands tumbo al niño en el suelo y, colocándose sobre el  
apuntó al sospechoso con la pistola.  
-¿Derecha o izquierda?- preguntó Sands-.  
-Derecha.  
Sands comenzó a disparar hacía la derecha. De pronto paró y dijo:  
-¿Era mi derecha, o la tuya?.  
-Mi derecha.  
Sands se levantó rápidamente y se puso contra la pared, intentando  
esquivar los disparos del sospechoso.  
-Tengo al chico- dijo el hombre-.  
Sands tiró la pistola al suelo y el hombre soltó al niño.  
-Mírame a los ojos- dijo Sands quitándose las gafas y dejando ver el  
vacío que había en lugar de sus ojos-, y luego mátame.  
El hombre se quedó quieto durante un rato, contemplando asombrado el  
rostro se Sands.  
El niño le pegó una patada a la pistola que había en el suelo en  
dirección a Sands, y este, la cogió. El hombre disparó y le dio a  
Sands en el brazo, y Sands, dando una vuelta rápida, disparó,  
alcanzando la cabeza del hombre.  
-Joder...- dijo-.  
El niño cogió el cinturón del hombre, en el que habían dos pistolas, y  
se los entregó a Sands.  
-Buen chico, piensas en todo- dijo Sands-. Oye, llévame al centro de  
la ciudad.  
  
Sands y el niño subieron a un taxi.  
-¿a dónde va, señor?- preguntó el niño-.  
-A vengarme.  
-¿Puedo saber lo que ha ocurrido?-.  
-Unos cerdos han matado a mi novia, y esto no va a quedar así.  
-¿La chica con la que iba el día que me compró los chicles?  
-Si, esa chica- dijo Sands apenado-.  
De repente el taxi se paró.  
-¿Por qué ha parado?- preguntó Sands-.  
-¿Es que no lo ve?, es un golpe de estado. La gente esta bloqueando el  
camino.  
-No veo nada, gilipollas no tengo ojos.  
-Entonces óyelo. Se esta armando un buen cristo. Tenéis que bajaros.  
-Esta bien. Vamos.  
Los dos bajaron del taxi. Sands movió la cabeza de un lado a otro,  
escuchando el jaleo de la calle. Después, se quitó la chaqueta, se  
colocó el cinturón que le habían quitado al hombre, y se puso sus  
guantes de cuero negro. Cuando terminó, el niño le agarró del brazo y  
le condujo por la calle.  
  
Por fin llegaron frente a un enorme edificio.  
-¿Ves el edificio?- preguntó Sands-.  
-Si, hay enfrente.  
Del edificio salieron dos hombres armados con metralletas.  
-Hay vienen, esos dos tipos- dijo el niño-.  
-Esta bien, se acabó hijo- apartó suavemente al niño con la mano-. No  
te oigo correr.  
El niño se fue corriendo y se metió en un callejón, observando a  
Sands.  
-Esto es un suicidio- dijo el niño-.  
Después, se marchó corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Sands giró la cabeza hacia los dos tipos. En su rostro se reflejaba la  
ira. Sacó una enorme pistola y comenzó a disparar en todas  
direcciones, pero ninguna bala acertó en el blanco. Los hombres se  
empezaron a reír. Sands les oyó y volvió a disparar, dándole a uno de  
ellos en la pierna, y después en el pecho. El otro hombre disparó, y  
alcanzó a Sands en el muslo. Este cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de  
dolor. El hombre comenzó a andar hacía Sands. Sands escuchó sus pasos  
y le disparó, dándole primero en el pie, y después en la cabeza.  
Cuando los hombres estuvieron muertos, Sands pensó que ya había  
cumplido. Se tumbó en el suelo, y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo,  
dejándose morir.  
  
Pasó un rato, y Ajedrez apareció.  
-Hijo de puta. Levántate.  
Ajedrez le ayudó a levantarse, y le colocó una pistola en el cuello.  
-¿Ves algo que te guste?- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios-  
.  
-Suéltale, perra- dijo una voz-.  
Ajedrez se giró y vio a Elizabeth apuntándole con una pistola.  
-¡Elizabeth!, ¡estas viva!- dijo Sands-.  
-¿Cómo es posible?, yo oí los disparos, deberías estar muerta.  
-Tus hombres fueron los que murieron.  
-Y Sands morirá si no tiras la pistola.  
Elizabeth tiró la pistola al suelo, y con un rápido movimiento intento  
sacarse otra que tenía guardada, pero Ajedrez fue mas rápida y disparó  
contra ella, alcanzándole en el estomago.  
Sands golpeó a Ajedrez, quitándole el arma, y Elizabeth desde el suelo  
cogió su pistola y le disparó a Ajedrez, dándole en el corazón.  
-¿Quién es la perra ahora?- dijo Elizabeth-.  
El cuerpo de Ajedrez cayó al suelo, fulminado por aquel disparo.  
Elizabeth se llevó la mano a su herida, y cayó también al suelo.  
-¡Elizabeth!- llamó Sands-.  
Pero fue en vano. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Comenzó a andar,  
buscando el cuerpo de la joven, y finalmente dio con el. Se agachó, se  
quitó el guante y comenzó a palpar el cuerpo de Elizabeth, buscando la  
herida. Por fin la encontró, en el estomago.  
-Oh Dios. Elizabeth, lo siento.  
Sands se tumbó en el suelo, colocó su brazo sobre la joven, y se quedó  
junto a ella, sin ganas de vivir.  
  
Varios minutos después el niño volvió con su bicicleta, y sonrió al  
ver que Sands estaba vivo. Le ayudó a levantarse y se lo llevó de  
allí.  
  
Una vez estuvieron alejados de aquel lugar, se pararon a descansar.  
-¿Esta bien?- preguntó el niño-.  
-No lo se- dijo Sands tristemente-.  
-Lo estará-.  
  
De repente, se vio la sombra de alguien que se acercaba.  
-¡Señor, no se lo va a creer, pero su chica esta viva!.  
-No puede ser, ¿dónde esta?.  
El niño agarró del brazo a Sands y le condujo a donde estaba  
Elizabeth.  
-Pensé que estabas...- dijo Sands-.  
-¿Muerta?, no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente- dijo Elizabeth  
sonriendo-. Oh dios mío, te han sacado los ojos, malditos hijos de  
puta, cuando les pille...  
-Están todos muertos. El mariachi y Jorge han hecho bien el trabajo.  
Elizabeth se agarró a Sands, pues se sentía mal, y estuvo a punto de  
caer al suelo.  
-¿Estas bien?.  
-No te preocupes, no es nada.  
La joven cogió las manos de Sands, y después le beso durante largo  
rato.  
-Cásate conmigo- dijo Sands-.  
-¿Qué?.  
-Como ves no lo pienso en cochinadas- dijo con una sonrisa-.  
-Claro que me casaré contigo- dijo muy contenta, y a la vez con la voz  
entrecortada, a causa de el dolor que la herida le causaba-.  
Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras el niño observaba feliz.  
  
Pasaron cinco años desde que ocurrió todo aquello. Sands caminaba por  
la calle. Acababa de salir de "la pireta". Había estado con Jorge, su  
nuevo compañero en la CIA. De repente, se escuchó la voz de una  
pequeña de cuatro años llamando en voz alta:  
-¡Papa!.  
La niña abrazó a Sands y este la alzó diciendo:  
-¡Hola campeona!, ¿dónde está tu madre?.  
-Hay viene- dijo la niña señalando con el dedo.  
Elizabeth se acercó a Sands, y le besó en los labios.  
-Íbamos a dar un paseo. Si ya has hablado con Jorge...¿por qué no te  
vienes?.  
-Con la condición de que cuando lleguemos a casa nos pongamos a  
"jugar"- le dijo Sands a Elizabeth con una sonrisa pícara-.  
-Tu nunca vas a cambiar,¿verdad?.  
-¿A que vais a jugar, papa?- preguntó la niña-.  
-Un juego al que tan solo los mayores pueden jugar Cristina.  
  
La niña agarró la mano de su padre y de su madre, y juntos continuaron  
andando a lo largo de la calle, mientras el sol se escondía tras las  
montañas lejanas. 


End file.
